


She is Thirty-One

by Brisingr_19



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Marcus is Marcia, Romance, Rosa is the little spoon, Soft Girlfriends, gender swap, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisingr_19/pseuds/Brisingr_19
Summary: What if Marcus was Marcia? Basically just season 2 ep 11 but instead of Holt having a nephew, he has a niece.





	She is Thirty-One

“Everyone, this is my niece, Marcia. She’s new in town. She’s staying with me until she finds a place. She is thirty-one,” Holt introduced, gesturing to the smiling woman at his side.

“You’re a terrible hype-man,” Gina chimed in, from her desk outside the office.

Marcia laughed. “You must be Gina. I’ve heard a lot about everyone.”

Rosa had looked up at Holt’s words, glad for the distraction from the mind numbing paperwork half her job entailed. And what a distraction she got. Marcia had short, black hair; shaved at the sides and back, revealing numerous ear piercings and a small, neck tattoo poking out the back of her bomber jacket. A carefree and cheerful mood emanated from the way she carried herself and individually pointed out the squad with an easy grin spread across her face.

“Well, just came to get the keys from my Uncle Ray,” she said, giving Holt a quick hug as Rosa tried not to obviously stare whilst at the same time definitely checking her out. “Let everybody get back to work.”

“Bye.” Internally Rosa cursed, how had she let that slip out? Damn it! Now Gina was peering over at her suspiciously now.

“Bye?” the nosy woman questioned.

Trying to save face, Rosa uttered a gruff, “What?”

“For you, that’s basically walking up to her and jamming your tongue down her throat.”

Rosa’s whole body tensed, although she was not at all ashamed of her bisexuality, her spot in the closet had gotten very comfortable over the years and to have someone call her out so publicly made her skin crawl with anxiety. “Shut up,” she scoffed back.

“Yes, Gina that’s enough,” Holt piped up. From many years of experience as a detective, he had picked up on Rosa’s well hidden discomfort at the current conversation. Maybe, he thought, Gina could possibly be closer to truth than she realised.

“M’kay,” Gina uttered, eyes already glued onto her phone, seemingly finished talking with them.

Holt turned back round to look at Rosa, who caught his eye for a moment before shiftily dropping her gaze and getting on with her paperwork. The captain stood for a moment, the foreign feeling of uncertainty swelling inside, before heading back to his office. It was always best to leave the awkward emotions of his detectives alone, unless it affected their ability to do the job of course.

* * *

A couple of nights later, Rosa was sat at the bar in Shaw’s nursing a bottle of beer. Beside her, Amy was moping. Although the brunette would never admit it, Rosa knew she was missing Jake being around the precinct. God, she wished her co-workers would figure things out soon and actually get together; the bets on the pair were getting out of hand.

“Hey,” a voice behind them broke the silent drinking rule Rosa had implemented and the detectives looked up to see Marcia Holt. “Detectives Diaz and Santiago, right?”

“YEAH!” Amy greeted loudly, having just finished her second drink and shoving her hand out. “Just detectives that be detecting, you know. Gotta be doing that work.”

Marcia’s brows furrowed in confusion but accepted the handshake with a quiet chuckle. “Nice to meet you properly,” she said, brown eyes sliding over to Rosa and subtly glancing over her attire of tight, black jeans and black leather jacket.

“Sup,” Rosa nodded, raising her beer slightly at the woman.

“HEY! You should totally sit with us!” Amy yelled, moving to make room between her and Rosa.

Marcia grinned, slipping onto the vacated stool. “Thanks.”

After ordering herself a double whiskey, at which Rosa’s lips ever so slightly twitched upwards, Marcia shot Rosa another smile, maintaining eye contact as she raised the glass to her lips to take a sip. Unintentionally, Rosa’s eyes fell to the other woman’s full lips before settling back on her eyes that now twinkled with flirtation.

“You guys seem like good friends. This because you work so closely?” Marcia enquired quirking an eyebrow in acknowledgement to Rosa.

Amy nodded aggressively. “YEAH, YEAH. We work SO closely. AND we like to get drinks when some of the TEAM are out of the PRECINCT! Rosa says I WORRY but she does TOO just quietly.”

“Peralta and Boyle, right?” Marcia guessed. “Not that Uncle Ray has said anything to me, just didn’t see those guys the other day. And I was looking forward to meeting Jake, from what I’ve heard he seems like quite an amusing guy.”

“AMUSING!” Amy laughed as Rosa muttered, “That’s one way to describe him.”

“HE’S THE BEST! A great detective that DETECTS, like us ROSA.”

“What about your opinion?” Marcia directed her question to Rosa.

“I trust him.”

Amy giggled again, leaning into Marcia’s personal space in order to whisper loudly, “That’s Rosa basically declaring that she cares about him. CARES SO MUCH.”

Rosa rolled her eyes but Marcia could see that Amy was right in the way Rosa’s fingers had tightened around the neck of her bottle.

As Marcia opened her mouth to talk, Amy suddenly shouted, “ROSA! I’m gonna get going. Sorry I can’t stay longer Marcia. You seem GREAT!”

“Thank you Amy,” Marcia uttered, trying but failing to keep a laugh out of her voice. “You seem great too.”

“See you, Santiago.”

“BYE GUYS!”

The pair watched as Amy meandered through the bar towards the exit. “She’s rather loud,” Marcia commented, refocusing on Rosa.

“Happens after two drinks.”

“And you’re a woman of few words.”

“Yup.”

“And a very neat fashion sense, got to say those jeans are looking pretty fine, girl,” Marcia flirted, flicking her eyes down Rosa’s long legs.

Raising a scarred brow, Rosa returned Marcia’s blatant checking out with her own up and down, gazing over jean clad legs; shorter than her own as Marcia stood almost a head smaller than Rosa, and thin but muscular arms on display due to her black Guns ‘n’ Roses tank top. “Not too bad yourself,” Rosa volleyed back.

Marcia lent closer to the detective. “I was gonna ask my Uncle Ray if you were single, you know, but I didn’t know if you were into women so I asked him what bars were good around here instead. He said your squad always comes here and I was hoping to bump into you.”

“Wanna make out then?”

Marcia smiled so widely, Rosa wondered how her face didn’t split. “God, yes.”

Draining the rest of her beer while Marcia knocked back the last of her whiskey, the two women stood together. Rosa grabbed Marcia hand, revelling in the softness of it and becoming unusually conscious of the gun-caused calluses adorning her own fingers. But the tight grip that Marcia gripped her hand back with pushed any unwanted doubts out of her mind. She dragged the short haired woman to a secluded corner, right by an empty booth and the cloakroom and shoved her back against the wall before covering her lips with her own. Fuck the closet.

Thin fingers carded through the hair at the nape of Rosa’s neck as Marcia kissed a hickey into her neck. Throwing her head back to grant her better access, Rosa slid her own hands down to the other woman’s butt, impatiently tugging her closer.

“Wanna take this somewhere more private?” Marcia whispered breathlessly into Rosa’s ear.

“God, yes,” the Latina muttered, intentionally repeating Marcia’s words from before with a small smirk.

With a husky chuckle, Marcia grabbed Rosa’s leather jacket by the lapels to pull her into one last searing kiss before pushing her backwards and sauntering towards the door with a cocky grin over her shoulder at Rosa. A rare full grin lit up Rosa’s face as she followed, eyes skimming down to watch Marcia’s ass.

* * *

Hours later, Rosa collapsed on the bed next to Marcia, both women panting slightly with a sheen of sweat coating their skin. Marcia shuffled about, snaking an arm around Rosa’s waist. Despite stiffening at first, Rosa allowed herself to relax, rolling over to be the little spoon and grazing her fingers softly over the hand splayed across her stomach as Marcia pressed a light kiss to the back of her neck.

“You’re beautiful,” Marcia murmured after they’d caught their breath and the sweat had cooled against their skin.

Rosa turned over to face the other woman and gently caught her lips with her own, effectively answering the hushed statement without the use of words, knowing that her actions conveyed more than her words. Maybe it was growing up speaking Spanish, learning English as a second language, but she felt that words often betrayed her despite her complete fluency in the language. And the last thing she wanted to do was ruin the moment.

“Stay the night?” Marcia whispered, once her lips were freed from the chaste kiss.

Nodding once in response, Rosa let herself be manoeuvred back into being to the little spoon. Her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep quicker than she normally would in a strange bed as Marcia burrowed her face against her bare shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a second chapter for this (even though it says complete), to cover the rest of season 2 ep 11 :)


End file.
